Las perversiones de Vladimir
by Ruben D'Bondevik
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu mejor amigo te encaloma a su adorable hermano sin previo aviso? Fácil, violarlo. /RumaníaxChibi!Islandia. c: 33
1. Chapter 1

**HOY PRESENTAMOS… EN PRESENSIAH… ¡RUBÉN ESCIBRPareja: RoIce**

**Rumania: Vladimir Popescu**

**Iceland: Emil Bondevik**

**Noruega: Lukas Bondevik**

**Moldávia: Nicolae Popescu [Nicolae es nombre de chico. EuE]**

**Advertencia: Cozas pervertidas rumanas, Isu es Chibi… Y tal. u/u Por eso se apellida Bondevik y no Steilsson, yo veo a Vladimir como el gato de Alice Madness Returns, alguien fiel… Pero muy enigmático. Aquí Vladimir es un ViolaInocenciasDeIslandeses, si no te gusta no hace falta que te leas ni la descripción. **

**Esta mierda se me vino a la cabeza escuchando "Dragostea Di Tei" xDDD**

**Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz, si fuera mío habría HongIce y Noruega no existiría ¿No es evidente?**

* * *

Lukas tenía que hacer tareas importantes, y no podía dejar a el pequeño Emil sólo ni con Mathias, era su hermanito querido y indefenso, sería un castigo dejarlo con ese [U:SuperMegaAwesomeSexyEncantador] danés salido de los profundos infiernos de Fr*do. Tras mucho pensar encontró la persona perfecta: Vladirmir. Él tenía un hermano pequeño, seguro que sería capaz de cuidar a su encantador hermanito islandés, pero había un problema, no había tiempo para avisar y convencer al rumano, apenas había tiempo para pensar y Emil ya tenía su maleta preparada. En un momento de desesperación Lukas tuvo una genial idea. Tomó un papel y un bolígrafo, escribió unas palabrejas y se lo dio al menor, tras esto fueron a casa la casa rumana.

* * *

Lukas besó la frente de su hermano menor, quien no sabía los planes del mayor, simplemente se limitó a sostener el papel que le había entregado antes de salir de casa. El noruego llamó desesperadamente a puerta de Vladimir y tras esto se fue corriendo como si de una broma se tratase. Emil quedó confundió y a punto de llorar al ver a su hermano irse ¿Lo estaba abandonando? Agachó la cabeza apenado y se giró dispuesto a irse cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

"¿Emi…?" Preguntó Vladimir arqueando una ceja sin comprender que hacía allí el islandés, este se dio la vuelta levemente dejando ver su rostro a punto de llorar y el papel donde ponía _"Ice es tuyo durante una semana. Att: Norge"_ Sólo con ver esto el rumano comprendió y maldijo al noruego, pero Emil era tan… ¿Moe? No podía dejarlo sólo, en la intemperie, sería tan cruel… No pudo resistirse y cogió bruscamente al menor metiéndolo en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras esto.

Dejó a Emil en el sofá, más que confundido y aturdido, Vladimir se sentó bruscamente a su lado y se puso cómodo. Emil lo miraba fijamente y de repente se cruzaron sus miradas, el albino notaba como le ardían sus mejillas, y el rumano sólo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras llevaba una mano a la espalda del menor y lo acercaba a él, normalmente lo hacía con Nicolae y le parecía de lo más normal, pero Emil no pensaba lo mismo, es más, no comprendía porque lo hacía, por mala suerte esto sólo hizo aumentar su sonrojo que en su piel pálida se resaltaba bastante. Vladimir soltó una leve risa al ver esto, realmente ese niño era adorable.

"Por favor, Emi, tus mejillas parecen ensangrentadas" Dijo el poseedor de cabellos castaños al ver la linda imagen del menor, bruscamente lo agarró del vestido y lo abrazó fuertemente, como solía hacer con Nicolae. El albino simplemente ardía en vergüenza, esto era peor que los abrazos de Mathias, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien. Al principio Emil simplemente se dejó pero le entró la curiosidad ¿Cómo sería abrazarlo? Poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo, se sentía raro, pero era tan cálido, por sorpresa sintió como una mano enredaba sus dedos en su cabello albino, se mostró tan avergonzado ante aquello, claro que esas cosas también las hacía Lukas, pero esto era diferente, era como más agradable.

La mano que acariciaba su pelo se deslizó hasta su mentón, obligándolo a mirar al moreno, este sonreía con malicia, pero claro, Emil era demasiado inocente como para notar la maldad de esa sonrisa. El pequeño islandés entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para pedir –rogar—más abrazos, pero la voz del rumano le interrumpió.

"Emil… Te muestras tan sumiso así… ¿Lukas aún no te tocado? Me extrañaría si aún fueras puro" Tras estas palabras Emil arqueó una ceja en muestra de confusión _"¿Qué dice este de Oni-chan?" _Pensó para él, pues no entendía como pudo pasar tan rápido de personalidad… Aunque la duda lo atraía como la luz a las polillas y por ello negó con la cabeza. El rumano sonrió lujuriosamente, acercando su rostro hasta el del menor, estaban a escasos centímetros, Emil podía notar la respiración del otro chocar contra su piel, era una sensación fría pero atrayente. Vladimir no iba a enrollarse mucho, ese mocoso le había encantado desde el día que lo vio en la casa de Lukas, lo que sentía era una mezcla de excitación y amor a partes iguales, no era como Nicolae, este crío era verdaderamente fabuloso, no tardó en cerrar el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre los dos, robando el primer beso en los labios del menor, se sentía sucio, pero no podía contradecir el _amor._ Emil no sabía cómo actuar, notaba como los dulces labios sabor chocolate del mayor se movían sobre los suyos, era tan extraño, pero ¿Agradable? No era como los besos en la mejilla de sus hermanos, era muy diferente, al principio no sabía lo que hacer ¡Era un niño, le decías "Pene" y pensaba en pasta! Ese rumano estaba profanando su inocencia ¡Pero lo hacía de forma encantadora, joder! Por curiosidad probó a hacer los mismos movimientos del mayor, el cual quedó satisfecho por ello, pero quería más, ese pedófilo rumano estaba dispuesto a romper los labios del islandés sin importarle lo que pasara, parecía algo vulgar pero esto era como su sueño. Mordió bruscamente el labio del menor, el cual no pudo evitar abrir la boca para replicar, pero eso sólo _empeoró_ la cosa, Vladimir introdujo la lengua en la boca del albino y la recorrió como si buscara oro, notado como el sabor a regaliz y saliva inundaba sus papilas gustativas. De un simple abrazó llegaron a un beso lujurioso –para Vladimir, claramente—Pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, dejando ver un hilillo de saliva unir sus labios. Emil miraba al amigo de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, como pidiendo piedad, no sabía lo que hacía, ni que fue eso, pero Vladimir sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta el final.

Analizó las vestimentas del menor, típico de Lukas, sólo a él se le ocurriría vestir a un niño con vestido, los botones estaban en la espalda… Y eso le dio una pervertida idea a Vladimir. Extendió la mano sobrante a la espalda del menor, remarcando la columna vertebral, mientras poco a poco quitaba los botones de la prenda, se tomaba tiempo, más de lo que él quería, pero no podía resistirse a observar detenidamente las reacciones del menor. Emil se aferró al abrigo escarlata del mayor, los escalofríos recorrían su espalda, no era como esos escalofríos que sentía cuando hacía mucho frío, no, esos escalofríos llenaban su cuerpo de calor provocando temblores en sus piernas, no entendía cómo ni porqué pero notaba como su respiración se agitaba.

Vladimir, al terminar con los tortuosos deslizó a prenda de unos de los hombros del islandés, observando su piel como de porcelana, fría y perfectamente cuidada, sin ningún rasguño, sin ninguna señal de acné o marcas de caídas, parecía que el noruego había preparado esa piel justamente para Vladimir. Sin piedad alguna se abalanzó a su hombro, rozando sus dientes con la piel, ahora mismo se sentía como uno de esos vampiros de sus cuentos favoritos… Un vampiro apunto de destrozar a su presa. El pequeño Bondevik se estremeció, levantado sus caderas mientras como por arte de magia dejó escapar un sonido que embelesó al moreno, fue corto, y leve, casi un susurro, pero toda una melodía para Vladimir, el cual sólo podía reírse internamente de la inocencia de Emil. En teoría se sentía algo mal, al niño más que gustarle le estaba asustado, o eso parecía, pero una vez empezado ¿Por qué parar? Hincó sus notables colmillos en el hombro del menor, quien sólo soltó un gritito adolorido al sentirlo, no fue brusco, pero era normal que doliera, fue profundizando la mordedura poco a poco, mientras notaba como el sabor a sangre llegaba a él, eso le agradó bastante, pero Emil, por el contrarió sollozó maldiciendo a Odín internamente.

Retiró sus colmillos de la zona, viendo como la zona sangraba, era cruel, pero le encantaba. Continuó retirando parte de la prenda hasta le cintura, disfrutando del lindo e infantil torso que el albino le _regalaba._ Alzó la mirada para volver a devorar los labios del menor, le daba igual que pidiera piedad y llorase, es más, eso le excitaba más, después de esto se odiaría a sí mismo, eso lo tenía asimilado pero disfrutaría de ese cuerpo más que de ningún otro. A decir verdad era su primera vez con un varón, y más con un menor de edad, pero ¿No sería diferente a una chica… O sí?

Besó al islandés como para matarlo, eran besos tercos y brutos, en ningún momento hubo ninguno suave a ojos del islandés, todo le parecía una tortura _"¿Esto es por no comerme las verduras? ¡Sólo eran unos estúpidos vegetales!" _Decía para sí el albino mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, dolía, y mucho. Pero no podía poner resistencia, no tenía la suficiente fuerza, se escondió en el pecho cubierto por prendas del rumano, ya no le quedaba escapatoria, iba a morir si esto seguía así, y para colmo no entendía por qué esos extraños sonidos escapaban de su boca, pero al parecer le encantaban a Vladimir. El mayor acarició el pálido torso, tocando cada rincón para deleitarse con la reacción de Emil, exploraba cada centímetro como si jugara con bloques, posando uno encima de otro cuidadosamente.

La mano que se encontraba posada en la mejilla del menor se deslizó hasta estar bajo la larga falda que _protegía _lo gran tesoro de Vladimir. Acarició los blancos muslos del pequeño ojivioleta, acercándose a sus vergüenzas cada vez que escuchaba un ruido salir de la boca de Emil, era como un castigo, si gemía, jadeaba o se quejaba se veía expuesto a una cercana violación. El albino intentaba quedarse callado a toda costa, pero era difícil si un pedófilo acariciaba partes que el mismo desconocía que provocaran sus actuales reacciones. El rumano se estaba torturando a él mismo demasiado, pues su propia erección estaba pidiendo ayuda, y su pantalón no ayudaba en nada, pero era de entender que no podía coger a un niño de diez años que ha vivido en una _burbuja _toda su vida y partirle el culo directamente, no, tenía primero que trabajárselo y luego, si eso le hacía lo que él deseaba, pero primero había que jugar con él un ratito, probar si el juguete funcionaba.

Vladimir rozó sus dedos cerca de donde no debía, el islandés no se pudo contener un ronco gemido, y el rumano lo tomó como una excusa para poder adelantar hasta donde quería, no tardó mucho tiempo en mudar sus dedos al borde de la ropa interior del pequeño, y sin esperar ni un segundo dejó al islandés si esta, retirándola del todo, quitando su _protección _al completo. El rumano no pudo resistirse a ver lo que había sacado de allí, ojeó la ropa interior para quedar realmente ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Extrañado? ¿Traumado? ¿Malpensando sobre Lukas? Pues sí, era lo que muchos se pensaban, ropa interior de mujer, y un poco como que muy empapada. De esto ya se habían hecho apuestas, sí, sobre de que ropa interior podría llevar cada nórdico, al final Sadiq tenía razón… A saber por qué. Vladimir dejó atrás esos pensamientos, y tiró la prenda sin querer saber donde pudo caer, simplemente se centró en su _presa, _pero no, no daría atención a su miembro… Él quería llegar hasta el final ¡YA, de una vez! No quería esperar más, no quiso usar lubricante alguno, simplemente deslizó sus dedos hasta la entrada del menor, el cual estaba aterrorizado, prefería estar con el estúpido danés a esto, si Vladimir le hacía esto y se suponía que era agradable ¿Mathias que es, un asesino de niños? ¿Se los come o qué?

El rumano introdujo un primer dedo, el pequeño albino soltó un quejido, aferrándose más fuerte, deseando que esto sólo fuera una pesadilla y que aún siguiera dormido en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Lukas por miedo a su habitación, pero el dolor era demasiado real como para que esto fuera una pesadilla. Vladimir fue muy cuidadoso y lento, disfrutado de cada llanto del islandés, poco después introdujo el segundo, igual de despacio pero aún así Emil soltó un grito de dolor, y así fue hasta llegar al tercero, donde después de un tiempo retiró junto con los otros dos.

"Bien… Emil… Ahora llega lo mejor" Por sorpresa el moreno habló, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones, dejando ver un notable bulto tras este. Emil levantó la mirada dolorosamente, pues cada movimiento por pequeño que fuera le dolía. Balbuceó cosas incoherentes antes de que se entendiera lo que quería decir, un _simple_ "…T-Te odio" Vladimir hubiera seguido sin problemas, pero por alguna razón eso le afectó, las palabras de un niño pequeño le afectaron. No pudo seguir tras esto, no quiso seguir tras esto, simplemente prefirió primero ganarse el corazón de Emil.

* * *

**Bueno, en principio esto debería de haber sido una violación, pero no tuve cojones de hacerlo. **

**:'DDDDDDDDDDDD ¡VLADIMIR PEDÓFILO EN VENTA! **

**Es mi primer "Lemon", si es que a esto se le puedo llamar lemon. ;-; DALALAI**

**Si os ha gustado me alegro, y si no también me alegro. c: **

**Lo zéh, tu también crees que Ice va a ser violado cada día de esa semana. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dar ce naiba ...?**

**Vale, esto me da dejado muy sorprendido… ¿Pero qué coj-COQUINAS? D':**

**¿S-Seguirlo? … Bueno, así será… Lo haré ¡Y conseguiré hacer una violación sin que me dé pena! **

**Advertencias: … FAIL**

**Vuelvo a decir esta coso [Sí, puse "coso" adrede] se me ocurrió oyendo "Dragostea Din Tei"**

* * *

Vladimir ya no sabía qué iba a hacer, tenía que pasar una semana entera junto al crío al que estuvo a punto de tirarse ¡Ahora mismo Francis era santo caído de Cielo Bendito! En el momento en el que se quedó bloqueado su cuerpo reaccionó como si de un espasmo muscular se tratara, empujó bruscamente al menor y balbuceó hasta conseguir mandarle a la habitación de Nicolae, era de esperar que Emil literalmente corriera a _esconderse_ en aquella habitación. Vladimir ya no se creía ni quién era, él quien siempre acusaba a Antonio y Gilbert de ser pedófilos había hecho semejante cosa, pero lo peor no fue el acto en sí, sino los más de doscientos veintiocho mensajes de Lukas con la misma pregunta que le provocaba sentirse peor persona "_¿Emi está bien?" _El noruego no quería saber nada más, con saber eso dormía durante toda la semana sin ninguna otra preocupación, ya podría partirse el mundo en dos, que Lukas sabiendo eso era el ser más feliz del mundo. Vladimir se puso nervioso, había algo que se le daba mucho peor que esquivar sartenazos, mentir, mentir para él era como si le arrancaran el alma, no era capaz, y menos a su mejor amigo. Le temblaban las manos, la culpabilidad se apoderaba de él y no habían pasado ni veinte minutos, en un intento desesperado de _librarse _de todo lazó el aparato contra la pared, el cual claramente se rompió. Quería olvidar lo sucedido, volver al pasado, rescribir su vida, pero era tarde ahora amaba a un crio de 10 años hermano de un asesino en serie. Dániel estaba a punto de regresar, y el rumano sabía de sobra que no iba a ser capaz de no contárselo, prefirió tumbarse en ese maldito sofá y conciliar el sueño, si es que al menos ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se lo permitía.

Tal y como el rumano dijo, Dániel no tardó en llegar a la casa y encontrarse con su hermano dormido en un desastroso salón que a saber cómo llegó a estar así, no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño e irse a su habitación de forma disgustada si no fuera porque de camino a esta escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de la habitación del moldavo. Al principio se extrañó, sabía que Nicolae no estaba ¿Quién estaba allí? ¿Acaso era su imaginación? No quiso saberlo, seguro que era alguna broma de Vladimir, porque muy raro estaba siendo todo. Pasó de aquel fenómeno y se fue a su habitación, a encerarse como hacía cada vez que llegaba de estudiar.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana, Vladimir comenzó a abrir los ojos aunque ni tuviera ganas moverse, se sentía raro, como si hubiera olvidado algo, pero era normal ¿A las seis de la mañana quién recuerda algo? Nadie. Se levantaba lentamente, analizando donde estaba, como estaba y por qué estaba así, observando su alrededor como si se hubiera despertado en el país de las pesadillas. Oyó unos pasos decididos bajando la escalera, se asomó a ver, era Dániel, por un momento se paró a pensar si era un ladrón o alguien conocido, hasta caer en que era su hermano.

"Dániel… ¿Te vas ya?" Preguntó intentando sonar atento, pero entre que era el búlgaro y que era tales horas se la sudaba todo. Su voz sonaba ronca y débil, normal en alguien recién despierto, a eso Dániel sólo pudo poner una mirada de odio e irse sin decir nada. Normalmente no era así, pero estaba pasando por una mala etapa y comenzaba a odiar a todo el mundo, Vladimir no le culpaba, él también pasó por esa etapa.

Al ver irse al chico de pelos negros pensó que estaba nuevamente en casa, sólo, sin nadie, sin nada que hacer. "_Que vida más triste…" _Pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, necesitaba un café… O un poco de Vodka, lo que el cuerpo le pidiera. Preparó y se sirvió el café, de mala gana, suspirando cada dos por tres y susurrando lo sólo que estaba, hasta que nuevamente escuchó pasos, estos eran más tímidos y gentiles, pero como otros cualquieras hacían rechinar la madera del suelo. El poseedor de ojos rojos volteó su vista extrañado, pensaba que estaba totalmente sólo, podría ser su imaginación o que el chorro de vodka que se echó en el café no le estaba sentando demasiado bien, pero todo le vino a la cabeza cuando vio a cierto tímido islandés asomarse a la cocina.

"… Oh… Doamne…" Susurró para sí mientras todo lo sucedido le venía a la cabeza abofeteándole, eso era lo tan importante que no conseguía recordar, que tenía un niño traumado durante una semana en su casa. Se quedaron en silencio absoluto, mirándose fijamente, aunque Emil no podía aguantar sin desviar la vista y encogerse más sólo de ver a ese hombre que parecía un vampiro, o que al menos creía ser uno. El islandés le tenía miedo, había comprobado sin buscarse nada que ese hombre al que creía conocer podía hacerle daño, y mucho, ya no podía mirarle con los mismos ojos, ahora incluso le daba miedo mirarle a los ojos incluso en fotos.

El albino retrocedió un par de pasos cuando vio al rumano dejar la taza en la encimera, pensaba que volvía a por él, que le volvería a hacer lo mismo sin importarle cuanto le doliera. Vladimir se acercó cuidadosamente al menor, o al menos lo intentó, pero este se echaba hacia atrás, temblando mientras nuevamente se le humedecían los ojos. Vladimir sabía que si se seguía acercando sólo provocaría que saliera a correr, y eso en parte le dolía, no era bonito ver como el miedo se apoderaba de una criatura… Como si realmente él fuera un vampiro. El moreno suspiró, tenía que dejar los sentimientos atrás e intentar ser buena niñera, aunque sólo al empezar hubiera metido la pata.

"Emil… T-Tu hombro… ¿Aún te duele?" Preguntó con la mayor delicadeza posible, intentado transmitir confianza al niño, en cambio Emil aún pensaba que podría ser una trampa, pero no podía negar que el hombro era uno de los sitios que más le dolía y requerían atención , pero le costaba confiar en eque simplemente lo curaría, él no sabía darle nombre a lo que le hizo, pero sabía que no era nada bonito.

Nadie se movía, nadie hacía nada, el silencio sólo era penetrado por el sonido de las respiraciones, Vladimir posaba su mirada en el hombro del menor que estaba bastante alejado, mientras que el albino sólo tenía valor de mirar al suelo. El moreno decidió accionar de la forma que él veía correcta, si bien estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la manga del menor, quien al notar el tiró se estremeció intentado retroceder pero el miedo le bloqueaba las piernas, por mucho que deseara correr no podría. Vladimir sonrió levemente al ver que el albino no oponía apenas resistencia, le alegró ese hecho, pero eso apenas significaba nada, tiró de está hasta que el menor se encontraba casi pegado a él. Cerró los ojos bruscamente cuando notó que la parte de su hombro era nuevamente descubierta, todos esos recuerdos del día de ayer, todo ese dolor, todo ese miedo se le volvía a venir y no era capaz de evitarlo aún intentado pensar en positivo, por sorpresa sintió un contacto piel con piel, puso una mueca de dolor mientras un leve quejido escapaba de su boca, el rumano al escuchar el quejido retiró sus dedos de la herida preguntándose si le volvió a hacer daño. El albino entreabrió los ojos, observando por el rabillo del ojo la herida, estaba sucia y aún abierta, la sangre se acumulaba y secaba provocando verse insalubre, sólo de ver eso una punzada atacó el corazón de Vladimir, le amargaba y dolía el hecho de esa herida que destrozó aquella perfecta piel era por su culpa… Un marca imborrable de que es un enfermo mental. Apenado dirigió la mirada a los ojos violetas de Emil, esos ojos tan bellos estaban apagados por su culpa… El sufrimiento de ese crio era por su culpa, el rumano pensaba haber conocido la cumbre del dolor, pensaba que lo sucedido en 1940 le concedieron experimentar que era sufrir, pero al parecer eso no era cierto, pues no había nada más doloroso que ver como la persona que roba tu mirada sufría por tu propio y compulsivo placer.

El mayor suspiró resentido, llevando su mano al cabello albino del menor, revolviéndolo suavemente. El albino no se estremeció ni lloriqueó, le gustaba esa sensación en su cabeza, pero no lo admitiría, no sonreiría, no lo perdonaría, o por lo menos de momento no lo haría. Emil aún no confiaba en el moreno, ni tenía ideas de hacerlo, pero necesitaba a toda costa sentir como acariciaban sus mechones.

"Quédate aquí… iré a por el botequín" Y tras decir esto Vladimir se levantó y se dirigió a por el objeto ya nombrado. Emil extrañamente hizo lo que le dijo, se quedó quieto… **esperándolo.**

* * *

=.= **Bueno, y aquí está el segundo capítulo.[Que eh muh corto –Se siente, y mucho.-] :'D Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero no prometo nah. 333**

**u/u Aih, me llegó a la patata vuestros reviews. No llegué a pensar que esta… ¿Locura? Sí, eso, locura, haya gustado a alguien. Simplemente puedo decir gracias. 33**

**¿Tah bien? ¿Chiquillo tuh tah bien? Porque lo queroh zabeh. (?) **

**Dalalai si te gustan los penes rumanos. (?)**


	3. Capítulo 3

Pues eso, que vuelvo para traumaros. E_E

Sí, sí, ya lo sé, que tardo la vida misma en actualizar, pero tengo razones. D:

Si soy sincero pensé en dejar la historia, pues como que no estaba en condiciones físicas y mentales como para hacerlo. c: Aunque algunos días podría haber actualizado… Pero me enfadé porque no encontraba el mando de la tele y me puse a dormir… Ya, ya, parece mentira, pero es verdad. ._. Y sigo sin encontrarlo.

C: Tú, eh, sí, te hablo a ti, querido lector –Cómprame un mando—, esto puede dañar tu salud mental, este cap estará contado desde el punto de vista de Vladi :Porquenomeveníalaideasinoeraasí: Aunque más que el punto de vista es como si nos lo narrara realmente.

Imagínate a Vladi a tu lado contándotelo. Eso siempre funciona.

* * *

Me alegró regresar y verlo aún ahí, no me podía creer que ya no huyera. Después de todo era un niño, se dejaba dominar por el miedo, además, especialmente Emil era de ese tipo de niños que le tienen miedo a casi el 69% de las cosas, y que sólo una persona era capaz de quitarle sus miedos durante un tiempo: Lukas. Pero yo no soy Lukas, es más, yo no tengo NADA que ver con Lukas, ojalá fuera yo igual a él, si fuera así creo que todo sería diferente. Me acerqué a él y me puse en cuchillas, dejando el botequín a su lado, poco se de medicina, pero una herida creo que sé curarla. Fijé mi mirada en su hombro descubierto, viendo la herida aquella en tal mal estado ¿En serio yo fui capaz de hacer eso…? En fin, ya no había vuelta atrás, el daño ya estaba hecho, y por alguna razón yo no era capaz de olvidarlo. Sacudí cabeza saliendo de mis penas, Emil se asustó por aquel movimiento y retrocedió un par de pasos. ¿Por qué tuve que hacer esa tontería?

Sonreí algo apenado, creo que notó la decepción en mis ojos, porque algo inseguro se volvió a acercar a mí. Pude por fin comenzar con mi tarea. Cogí gasas y alcohol, y empecé a curarle. Lo hice lo más delicado posible para no hacerle daño, pero creo que el líquido era demasiado fuerte, no tenía otra cosa. Iba poco a poco, esparciendo la cura por todo lugar afectado, no debí hacerlo, ya que volví a tener el contacto de su piel, su piel perfecta y tan suave, sólo con un toque y ya no pude para, aunque esta vez lo hacía más discreto, limpiando y a la vez tocando, creo que es una de las mejores tonterías que he hecho en mi vida, no, era la mejor, sin duda nada podía igualar esto… O sí… A lo mejor si lo intentado de nue-… Vale, no, Vladi, no pienses en eso que la liamos. Me sonrojé brutalmente, por alguna razón siempre que se me iba la cabeza comenzaba a tener ciertas imágenes que nunca pensé que llegara a tener… ¿Paso demasiado tiempo con Elizabetha o es mi imaginación? Le puse una gasa rápido, apartándome de él, quien simplemente murmuró algo, a saber que podría ser… Pero que algo bueno… Espero. De repente se formó un gran silencio, nadie era capaz de hablar, no sé por qué el no hablaba, yo pensaba que iba a ser tan pelma como Dániel, pero no, al parecer era mucho más tranquilo que cualquier niño, o supongo que aún me veía como un monstruo… Por favor, Vladimir ¿Suponer? ¡Claro que aún le veía como una asqueroso monstruo, o peor! De le noche a la mañana su vida estuve a punto de dar uno de los pasos más importantes ¿Y vas a ponerte a supones cosas evidentes? Realmente, soy un estúpido, pero creo que sólo me queda sonreírle… Que buen mentiroso soy…

* * *

Le di de desayunar y de almorzar, en serio ¿Qué le daba Lukas a este niño para comer? No le gustaba el chocolate ni la pasta que tanto adora Feliciano, no, ni esas cosas normales y corrientes que comen cualquier niño, sino salmón, hígado, tiburón, regaliz, grasa de ballena ESCROTO DE CARNERO MARINO, por favor que alguien le dé a probar ciorbă de burtă (*)Y para beber no se lo pierdan, Brennivín (*) y coca-cola con café. Me daba incluso miedo preguntarle que le gustaba hacer en el tiempo libre… ¿Será algo lejos de lo que yo quería hacer? Quien sabe… A lo mejor Lukas lo viola por las no- ¡No, idiota, deja de pensar así! Pretendo olvidar y empezar correctamente pero sólo se pensar en lo mismo. Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, SEXO. ¿Desde cuándo estoy tan necesitado? Bueno… Mi vida sexual no es que sea un Starbucks (*) pero bueno, mis aventuras he tenido… No digo que lo que siento con Emil sólo sea un calentón estúpido, es todo lo contrario, si fuera un tan directo ni me hubiera importado utilizar a Mol-VALE, YA SOY TODO UN FRANCIS, NO, NO, NO, NO ,NO, NO QUIERO SER EL NUEVO REPRESENTANTE DE FRANCIA. POR FAVOR.

Vale, me relajé, era lo que necesitaba, tras horas buscando lo que quería, y cocinándolo como quería realmente me cansé, por lo tanto sólo tenías ganas de dormir, mi tiré al primer sillón que encontré, apunto de conciliar el sueño de una forma indígnate cuando escuché una débil voz, apenas entendí lo que decía, estaba… en otro idioma… ¿Emil me había hablado? Espera, analicemos, Emil, el cual estaba traumatizado me está hablando en un idioma del cual no sé NADA. ¿Qué le contesto? ¿Cómo le contesto? ¿Por qué no le contesto?

" Drăguț…" Es lo único que pude responder, en un tono no muy alto, no quería asustarlo, sólo fue escucharme y frunció el entrecejo, le molestaba no llegar a comprender, cosa que por mi parte vi más mona aún. "… E-Eh… C-Claro… ¿P-Pasa algo?" Vale, si ante era patético, ahora podrían matarme, que yo también me alegraría. No me contestó, simplemente hizo gestos que no llegué a comprender, aún no estaba lo bastante seguro como para hablarme en inglés, ambos nos comunicábamos en inglés o francés, e incluso alemán. Notó que yo no era capaz de entender nada, así que se rindió e intentó a hablar… No me esperaba lo que dijo.

"… F-Frío…" No lo comprendí, su país era más frío que Rumanía, y sus ropas parecían cálidas… Me fijé en sus rasgos rojizos que parecían un cálido cuadro de otoño… Tenía fiebre, estoy seguro de que la tenía… Y lo peor es que yo no sé nada de cuidar enfermos.

* * *

Ciorbă de burtă: Sopa de tripas, muy famosa en Rumanía.

Brennivín: Bebida islandesa muy parecida al vodka.

Starbucks: POR FAVOR.

Drăguț: Lindo en rumano.

YA YA YA YA, ES MUUUUUUUUUUUY CORTO, PERO ES QUE ESTÁN EN DOS PARTES. ;-; ESTA ES LA PART 1.

Se supone que esto lo debería de haber colgado el 7 de febrero, el día de mi cumpleaños, pero estuve ocupado.

SIGO SIN ENCONTRAR MI MANDO.

Las palabras en otro idioma no están sacadas de traductor google, porque lo odio, así que si están mal es porque no sé apenas de esos idiomas. CAMBIÉ DE TECLADO A UNO DANÉS, NO ME MATEN SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA. MÁS TRAUMAS, TOOOOOOOOODOS LOS PLATOS QUE APARECEN EN EL FIC LOS HE PROBADO, ESTÁN MÁS RICOS DE LO QUE SUENAN. xDDDDDDD


End file.
